The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to an allstar baseball game that involves the rules of baseball played on a playing board.
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to simulate baseball games. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,886,319; 2,933,316 and 4,210,335 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.